Un chaton sous la pluie
by DameAjisai
Summary: Après une énième humiliation Rachel part à l'hôpital. En sortant, elle croise sous la pluie la "Reine" qui sauve un chaton. Rachel se rend alors compte que Quinn n'est pas celle qu'elle parait être. La petite Diva tentera alors de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent pour Quinn.


_**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? =] **_

_**Voici un petit OS ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et à toutes les personnes qui suivent mes autres fics, je ne les abandonnes pas. Je cherche juste de l'inspiration pour pouvoir les écrires ... Je ne sais pas quand elles seront mise à jour. Quand j'aurais l'inspiration qui reviendra ... **_

_**J'ai sur cahier plusieurs autres début de fictions écrits sur papier. S'il y en a que ça interesse, je peut dire qu'elles sont les thèmes. Et celon ceux que vous préferez, j'écrirais sur PC ou pas !**_

_**Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes ... J'ai tenté de me relire, mais il en reste toujours trop ! :( **_

_**J'aurais besoin d'une petite Bêta Reader ... personne pour aider un petit chaton en détresse ... ?**___

_**J'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**_

_**Un chaton sous la pluie**_

_**Summary : **_ Après une énième humiliation Rachel part à l'hôpital. En sortant, elle croise sous la pluie la "Reine" qui sauve un chaton. Rachel se rend alors compte que Quinn n'est pas celle qu'elle parait être. La petite Diva tenteras alors de comprendre ce qu'eller ressent pour Quinn.

La cloche sonna et la horde d'élèves se précipita hors des salles de cours. Les couloirs vides quelques minutes auparavant se remplirent rapidement. Les groupes d'amis se reformèrent après s'être quittés deux heures. Cheerleaders et footballeurs restaient ensembles, les autres à leurs yeux n'existaient pas. Les geeks se rejoignaient pour parler du dernier jeu, séries ou films à la mode. Et enfin, les loosers. Ces personnes dont personne ne voulait avec eux.

Au milieu de tout cela, une jeune fille brune se frayait un chemin à travers la marée humaine, tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la remarque. Elle longeait les murs, regardait nerveusement à droite, à gauche, puis elle avançait. Lorsqu'enfin elle atteignit son casier, elle soupira. Elle regarda sa montre, 10 : 10. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps. Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez avaient lui avait prévu une "douche" à 10h13 précise. Ses deux tortionnaires, pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer avaient intégrer une règle. Elle avait le droit de fuir. Si par chance elle réussissait à s'échapper, elle serait tranquille;

La petite brune approcha ses mains de son clavier et tenta de faire son code. Elle tremblait trop. Le code fut incorrect. Elle le refit, mais à nouveau, elle n'y arriva pas. Des perles de sueur perlaient à son front tandis qu'elle refaisait une énième fois son code. Elle regarda sa montre 10 : 11. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps à faire son code. Tant pis, elle demanderai à Mr Shuester son professeur d'Espagnole s'il était possible d'aller chercher ses affaires.

Mais un éclat de rire à sa droite attira son attention. Un rire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir si souvent entendu alors qu'elle se faisait maltraiter. Elle se retourna, lentement. Une chevelure d'un blond clair, des yeux d'une couleurs indescriptible, et une bouche qui se tordait en un rictus ironique. Quinn Fabray, son bourreau se tenait là dans toute sa splendeur. Son uniforme de cheerleader au couleurs du lycée lui allait parfaitement, ses cheveux était attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle se tenait là, royale, les mains sur les hanches à l'observer avec un sourire mauvais. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la petite brune à ses côtés se raidit :

"-Bien joué Berry ! Tu as presque réussit. Presque. Mais tu es si pathétique, pensais tu réellement que nous ne remarquerions pas ton petit manège ? Tu n'échapperas pas à ta "douche". Tic Tac, Tic Tac, attention l'heure tourne !"

Rachel Berry se tourna avec lenteur vers son bourreau et soupira. Une expression fatiguée étirait ses traits. Son regard transperça Quinn qui recula sous l'intensité. La blonde pouvait lire la colère, la tristesse et surtout la haine à travers ses prunelles chocolat. Elle détourna la tête, troublée de se regard. Jamais Berry n'avait osé se rebeller. C'était Manhand, Berry, Dwarfie quoi !

Alors que Quinn se posait des questions, Rachel formula la sienne :

"-Pourquoi fais tu ça Quinn ? Qu'est ce que cela t'apporte ? Une fois le lycée finit, tu n'auras plus rien de tout ça …

La blonde ne put rien répliquer car la voix de Santana s'éleva à l'autre bout du couloir :

"- Manhand, tu étais donc là ! Tu as bien faillis réussir à t'en sortir ! Prête pour la douche ? Attention elle est spéciale ! Elle devrait nous débarrasser des saletés pour un certains temps !"

Rachel ne put réfléchir à ses paroles que les cheerleaders et les footballeurs présent lui lançaient dessus le contenu des gobelets qu'ils avaient en main. Rachel ne put retenir un cris de douleur. Les liquides que lui avaient envoyé les athlètes avaient des température diffé étaient brûlants, et les autres glacés. Les deux mélangés ensemble lui donnait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçaient le corps. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, l'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Le côté qui avait été touché du liquide chaud commençait à se couvrir de cloque. L'autre qui avait été touché par les liquides glacés prenait une teinte bleus. Rachel était en état d'hypothermie. Sa respiration était faible.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Ouais, elle avait embêté Berry, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin ! Elle repensa aux questions de Berry. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Elle n'en savait rien, au début parce qu'être au pouvoir la faisait se sentir supérieur, puis petit à petit, elle s'en était moqué. Ce que cela lui apporte ? Avant elle aurait pu dire la popularité, maintenant ça ne lui apportait que des remords et des regrets. Rachel avait raison, une fois que le lycée sera terminée, elle n'aura plus rien de tout cela.

Elle croisa le regard éteint de Rachel et elle pu y lire la souffrance, la déception … Dans un moment de panique, elle s'enfuit. Elle alla chercher Mr Shuester, et lui expliqua la situation, n'omettant aucuns détails.

Il la regarda avec colère et partit rapidement voir la jeune fille. Le professeur ordonna à son élève de ne pas bouger.

Il la trouva immobile, respirant faiblement. Le professeur aux cheveux bouclés la prit dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa voiture, puis il se dirigea jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il se gara, reprit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'amena aux urgences. Elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par le personnel et un médecin vint la voir. Il lui posa toutes sortes de questions auxquelles Mr Shuester répondit tant bien que mal. Le professeur lui expliqua ce que lui avait raconté Quinn. Le médecin hocha la tête et demanda à son interlocuteur s'il pouvait prévenir la famille de Rachel.

Il passa un coup de téléphone. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un homme arriva dans la chambre de Rachel. Son visage exprimait toute son inquiètude. Il s'approcha de Mr Shuester et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce dernier souffla un petit coup, près à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Mr Berry.

"-Monsieur Berry, venez vous asseoir s'il vous plait."

Mr Berry suivit le professeur jusqu'au fauteuil et s'assit. Il regardait l'homme en face de lui avec une telle inquiètude qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt ...

"- Je me présente, William Shuester, je suis le professeur d'Espagnol de votre fille Rachel Berry. C'est Quinn Fabray qui m'a prévenu. Par remord je pense. Des amis et elle avaient décidé de faire une nouvelle blague à votre fille. Ils avaient mélangé des boissons chaudes et des boissons extrêmement froide. Votre fille a eu une hypotermie, ses jours sont hors de danger ... Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagit avant."

Mr Berry n'avait pas réagit lors du discours du professeur, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix faible :

"-Avec Leroy, mon mari nous savions que ça ne se passait pas bien au lycée, nous le voyions. Nous avons tenté plusieurs fois de lui en parler, mais à chaques fois, elle nous disait que toute allait bien ! Sans preuve, nous ne pouvions pas réagir !"

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes de colère, de rage. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et se leva lorsque le médecin arriva. Le docteur lui donna l'autorisation d'aller voir sa fille et lui expliqua que son état était stable, qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Le lendemain elle pourrait retourner chez elle.

Lorsque son père arriva dans sa chambre, Rachel voulu se cacher. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquièter. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec son travail pour ne pas rajouter les siens ! L'homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle résista un peu au début, puis elle se détendit. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, puis Rachel releva la tête et croisa le regard de son père. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

"- Ca a commencé au début du lycée ... Quinn et Santana m'ont désigné comme looseuse et ont commencé à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Au début, ce n'était que des insultes, des petites blagues comme me prendre mes affaires de sports ... Puis les autres cheerleaders et footballeurs s'y sont ajoutés. C'est à ce moment là qu'on commencé les slushies ... Santana les avaient programmé à 10 : 13 précise ... Po-Pour s'amuser, elles m'ont laissé du temps à chaque fois pour m'en sortir, mais ça n'a jamais marché. Quand elles ont commencé ce jeu, ce n'était que des boissons froides, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ... Je-je ne pense pas que Quinn était au courant de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu dans son regard. Ce qu'elle fait, ça ne lui plait pas ! C'est juste pour garder sa popularité ! C'est impardonnable, mais je ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Son père lui met une pression monstre dessus ! Elle est obligée d'être parfaite ... Je-je ne voulais pas en parler avant car vous avez déjà vos problèmes, je ne voulais pas ajouter les miens ..."

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, sa voix se brisa à nouveau et des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses père la regarda avec tristesse. Il avança sa main jusqu'à la joue de sa fille et lui embrassa tendrement le front. Avec son mari Leroy, Hiram irait régler ce problème. S'en était trop. Ces gamins avaient détruit leur fille.

Son attention fut détourné de sa fille par un éclat blond qui passait devant la porte. Quinn se tenait là. Elle se dandinait, mal à l'aise sous le regard de Hiram. Il la jaugea un instant du regard avant de lui demander :

"-Que fais tu là Quinn ?"

"-Je-euuh- Je venais voir comment Rachel allait ..."

"-Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui as pas fait assez de mal ?"

"-Je-je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait à votre fille. J'ai honte, j'avais peur de mes parents, de mon père. Alors, je lui ai fait subir tout ça par égoïsme. Mais je m'en veux ! Je ne savais pas ce que Santana avait préparé pour Rachel ... Si je l'avais su, j'aurais tenté de l'en dissuader !"

Son regard ambré s'était accroché au regard de Hiram et l'homme put y lire toute la sincérité des paroles de la jeune fille. Durant cinq interminables secondes, il ne dit rien. Puis d'un signe de tête, il autorisa Quinn à rentrer pour voir Rachel.

La petite brune était surprise de voir Quinn. Et encore, surprise était un faible mot. Quinn avait toujours détesté Rachel, l'avait ignoré ... Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix faible, un murmure :

"-Rach' je-je suis désolée de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir ... Je m'en veux, j'ai honte. Je sais, c'est inacceptable de venir ici pour t'en parler alors que tu es là, dans un lit d'hôpital par ma faute ... Je ne savais pas ce que Santana allait faire, je te le jure ! Je-Ca fait quelques temps que je me pose les mêmes questions que celles que tu m'as posé avant la "douche". Avant, j'aurais pu y répondre sans hésitation, maintenant, je ne sais plus. Je-j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, que tu me donnes une seconde chance, Rachel. J'aimerais me rattraper, te prouver que je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. J'aimerais arrêter de porter ce masque trop lourd pour moi, de cacher celle que je suis réellement ... L'accepterais tu ... ? "

Rachel était bouche-bée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Quinn viendrait s'excuser comme cela, surtout à elle, la looseuse de McKinley. Elle fixa la blonde durant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas que répondre. Elle prit la parole et dit d'une voix fragile :

"-Je ne sais pas Quinn ... Est ce que tu changerais d'attitude envers moi au lycée ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Ou est ce encore une de tes magouilles pour me faire tomber ? Laisse moi du temps pour réfléchir s'il te plait !

"-Je comprend que tu m'en veuilles Rachel. Je comprend que tu aies peur. Je ferais tout pour te prouver que j'ai changé, que je ne suis pas celle que les autres croit ! Je te laisse, je dois y aller, sinon mon père va me passer un savon."

Des larmes discrètes roulaient sur ses joues, mais elle s'enfuit avant que Rachel ne dise autre chose. Elle avait le coeur plus léger d'avoir parler à la petite brune. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelques chose pour elle. Elle était attirée par sa victime. Peut être que le fait qu'elle ne pliait pas devant la torture y était pour quelque chose. Au début, son attitude l'avait énervée. Puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle avait admirait sa force de caractère, sa beauté. Enfin, elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle avait tout fait pour que les tortures que subissaient Rachel soient moins lourdes. Mais elle devait faire attention à ce que Santana ne découvre pas qu'elle était amoureuse. La Latina en aurait fait baver encore plus à la jeune Diva ... D'avoir prit le coeur de sa meilleure amie. Elle voulait la petite brune rien que pour elle, mais elle savait que cette dernière, même si ses sentiments étaient réciproque, ne voudrait pas d'elle. Elle avait fait beaucoup trop souffrir.

Rachel avait aperçut les larmes de la blonde. Elle avait tenté de se lever, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait appelé le médecin et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait sortir faire un petit tour. Il lui avait donné l'autorisation. Alors, elle en avait profité pour sortir jusqu'au parc. Elle observa le ciel s'assombrir. Merde ! Elle n'avait pas de parapluie ! Alors que les gouttes commençaient à tomber, elle se depêcha de rentrer.

Alors que Rachel courrait à travers les petits chemin du parc, elle aperçut une silhouette accroupit. Elle s'approcha et remarqua que la personne portait l'uniforme des cheerleaders de McKinley. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés et retombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Quinn. Rachel allait encore s'approcher lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune fille devant elle parler à quelqu'un ou quelque chose plutôt. En effet, Rachel s'apperçut que Quinn tenait dans ses bras un petit chaton siamois. Elle le tenait de façon protectrice contre son coeur.

A travers le bruit de la pluie, elle put entendre ce que disait la blonde

"'- ... Vient là petite boule de poil. Je te ramène à la maison !"

L'animal miaula dans les bras de sa maitresse et se dandina un peu. Le blonde rigola un peu et dit :

"-Tu me fait penser à quelqu'un en réagissant comme ça ! Je vais t'appeller Berry alors ! Tu ressembles tellement à la personne que j'aime ... Mais je ne peut pas lui avouer !"

Les épaules de la blonde se mirent à trembler à cause des sanglots qui la secouaient. S'en était trop pour Rachel qui vint se poster à ses côtés. Elle la prit dans ses bras de façon protectrice, mais ne dit rien. Cette Quinn qu'elle avait sous les yeux était la véritable, pas celle qui se cachait derrière des masques. Cette Quinn là, elle l'appréciait. Alors comme ça, la grande Quinn Fabray l'aimait ... ?

La blonde se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'enlaçait, mais se détendit en sentant l'odeur de Rachel. Puis des questions lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Que faisait elle là ? Est ce qu'elle avait tout entendu ? Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieur, n'osant pas tourner la tête en direction de la brune. Si la Diva avait bien entendu, devait elle fuir ou affronter ses sentiments ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de la brune, mais cette dernière la ressera. Elle murmura à l'oreille de la blonde :

"-Non, Quinn, ne fuit pas. S'il te plait."

Elle aida à se relever et lui tint le bras. L'averse s'intensifia et Quinn proposa à Rachel de rejoindre sa voiture pour la ramener à l'hôpital. Elle accepta et lorsqu'elles furent dans l'habitacle, Rachel prit la parole de façon maladroite :

"-Ce-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ? Que tu m'aimais ?"

Quinn tressaillit à cette question et rougit. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Elle inspira longuement et se calma avant de tourner la tête vers Rachel :

"- Ahem, euh, oui ... C'est vrai ..."

Sa timidité toucha Rachel. Cette Quinn là la faisait craquer. Bien sur, Rachel trouvait que Quinn était la plus belle fille qu'elle n'ai jamais rencontré. Elle la trouvait attirante, oui. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé à elle comme ça, en couple. Pour elle Quinn n'avait été toujours était que son bourreau ... Mais ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de sa véritable personnalité ne la laissait pas indifférente.

"-Ca doit présomptueux de ma part, mais tu voudrais sortir a-avec m-moi ?" Demanda Rachel.

Quinn la regarda un petit instant puis acquieça. D'une petite voix elle lui répondit :

"-Oui, tu as raison ... Et puis, ce n'est pas présomptueux ... Qui ne voudrait pas de toi Rachel ? Tu es magnifique, tu ne te laisses pas abattre par l'adversité, tu as une voix sublime ! Tu as tout ce que les autres rêves d'avoir ! "

"-Depuis quand est ce que tu le sais ?"

"-Ca va faire six mois environ ... Répondit la blonde avec hésitation.

"-Six mois ... ? Pourquoi n'as tu jamais rien fait pour moi ... ? Répliqua Rachel, surprise.

"-J'avais peur de ta réaction. Que tu me repousses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Expliqua Quinn.

Comme Quinn conduisait, c'est Rachel qui gardait Berry, le chaton sur elle. D'une main distraite elle lui gratouilla la tête entre les oreilles. L'animal se mit à ronronner fortement et Quinn lança un regard doux à Rachel. Cette dernière rougit. Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir Quinn avoir ce type de regard pour elle. Un silence appaisant s'était installé dans la voiture. Ce fut la blonde qui le coupa :

"-Rachel, que comptes tu faire, maintenant que tu connais mes sentiments ?"

"-Je ne sais pas ... J'aimerais te donner une chance, tu m'as toujours beaucoup plu, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu sois encore l'ancienne Quinn, la Reine des Glaces ... Mais ce que tu m'as montré aujourd'hui à finit de me charmer. J'aimerais te connaitre plus, mais est ce que tu m'y autoriserais ou est ce que tu te renfermerais ?"

"-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ... J'ai envie que tu me connaisses Rachel, mais m'accepterais tel que je suis vraiment ? Avec mes défauts ?" Demanda Quinn, la voix emplis de craintes.

"-Si tu me les montrais, oui, je les accepterais." Répliqua la brunette agacée par le comportement de sa compagne.

Rachel soupira. Quinn l'énervait, mais bon, c'était pour ça qu'elle appréciait la blonde aussi. Elle avait un côté attachant peu sûre d'elle qu'elle ne montrait casiment jamais.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut court, beaucoup trop court. Rachel posa le petit chaton sur les genoux de sa maitresse et lui fit une petite caresse sur la tête.

Sur le parking, Quinn hésitait à ce qu'elle devait faire ou pas. Elle avait envie d'embrasser la brunette à ses côtés, mais si Rachel ne voulait pas et qu'elle la repoussait ?

Rachel sembla comprendre le combat interieur de l'autre jeune fille car elle se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Quinn des siennes. La blonde ne réagit pas de suite. Ce n'est que lorsque Rachel sortit de la voiture, qu'elle sortit de sa léthargie. Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, là ou celles de Rachel les avaient effleuré. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts en souriant comme une idiote.

Rachel qui avait suivit tout le déroulement de la scène eu un sourire attendrit. Quinn était vraiment adorable. Elle tocqua à la fenêtre côté conducteur et lui souffla :

"-Demain je te dirais ma réponse ... Passe chez moi. Je préviendrais mes parents que tu m'apportes les devoirs et les cours."

"-A demain alors. "Souffla la blonde à son tour.

Rachel sourit. Elle se tourna et s'éloigna en direction du grand hall. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa chambre ou le docteur l'attendait inquiet. Elle lui expliqua

ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'elle s'était fait surprendre par l'averse et que quelqu'un l'avait ramené.

Elle passa la nuit à se torturer l'esprit. Allait elle dire oui à Quinn ? Ou allait elle l'éconduire gentiment ? Rachel voulait lui dire oui, mais elle avait peur. Son cerveau lui disait non, mais son coeur lui disait. Lequel des deux écouter ? Elle s'endormit seulement aux alentours de deux heures du matin. tourmentée par ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, le docteur vint la réveiller à huit heures. Son père Hiram était déjà là. Il l'attendait avec des vêtements propres. Elle les enfila rapidement et le rejoignit. Ils signèrent les papiers qui lui permettait de sortir.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle prit la parole et expliqua à son père ce qu'elles avaient convenu avec Quinn. Son père ne le voyait pas d'un bon oeil mais ne fis aucuns commentaires.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux dix minutes plus tard. Rachel monta directement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle se vautra sur son lit et s'endormit.

Rachel se fit réveiller quelques heures par une voix douce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Une main lui effleura la joue et elle grogna. Un rire lui répondit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva en face du visage angélique de Quinn. Elle sourit en retour et se dit qu'elle aimerait que ce soit tous le temps comme ça.

Elle se releva en position assise et bailla. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient une allure de lionne. Des mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur les yeux et Quinn le lui enleva d'un geste tendre. Leurs regard se croisèrent tandis que la main chaude de Quinn restait sur sa joue, traçant des motifs abstrait. Rachel se rapprocha et effleura comme la veille le lèvres de Quinn. La blonde ferma les yeux et savoura le contact éphemère. En voulant plus, elle combla l'espace et s'empara doucement des lèvres de la brune. Rachel se laissait faire. C'était doux, agréable. Quinn lui faisait ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Rachel dans ce geste.

A contre coeur, elle se recula. Rachel avait les yeux clos et le souffle un peu court. Quinn l'observa, imprimant son visage dans sa rétine. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'images aussi belles que celle ci. Rachel ouvrit les yeux doucement et lui sourit. Elle n'avait plus de doutes. Elle voulait être avec Quinn.

Elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille : "Oui, je veux être avec toi."

Quinn la serra contre elle. Mais ce qu'elles ne virent pas, c'était que Hiram, le père de Rachel les avait observé tout au long. Il était content que sa fille ai trouvé son âme soeur. Il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Quinn Fabray. Mais en l'observant, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle serit vraiment douce et attentionnée envers Rachel. Il sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine leurs laissant leurs intimité.


End file.
